Starting Over
by NoLove10
Summary: Piper keeps Alex company on her first night back at Litchfield. One shot - Post season 2


_I just recently finished both season one and two of OITNB and already I'm depressed because I can't wait for season three. Alex Vause is my favorite character and I so ship her and Piper. But this is my first time writing for them and I'm new to the fandom so I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot._

888

It was her first night back to prison and though the walls were all too familiar by now, she was unable to sleep. She's not saying that she enjoyed being watched twenty four seven by Kubra's mules but she missed Greek food and being back to this place, re-doing it all over again was fucked up.

She was in her bunk, surrounded by nothing but silence and darkness as she stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but over think her life at that exact moment. What if prison is where she belonged for the rest of her life?

Life on the outside for her didn't look exactly bright. She's said it before, she's really fucking brilliant at importing heroine. That's all she knows and going back to that when her time here was done would be almost as if those last ten years in this hell hole meant absolutely nothing.

It wasn't until she allowed herself a moment to breathe did she realize her tiny frame standing quietly near her bed. She almost jumped in the darkness.

Seriously, people really need to stop sneaking up on her like this.

"What are you doing here, Piper?" She asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep." Piper whispered as she took a seat at her feet. "Why are you still up?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Just thinking."

"Scoot over." Piper said.

She moved closer against the wall and allowed Piper to spoon against her.

Though she was still a little bit upset, comfort always makes it better.

A few minutes of silence went by as they just breathed. Piper's not supposed to be here. God forbid if a CO was doing some random checking and they found her in another inmate's bunk when she's not supposed to be…

The worst that could happen is that she could get a shot or sent to the SHU.

But at this point, neither of them cared.

"You wanna talk about it?" Piper asked as she turned to face Alex.

Alex shook her head. "No."

"Are you mad at me?" Piper asked.

She knew that Alex knew it was her fault that she's back here again. And the fact that she wasn't reacting to it was a little odd.

Alex brought her hand to her face and stroked her blonde hair.

"That would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"I was just scared for you-"She begin to explain only to have Alex hush her with a finger on her lips.

"I don't need you to explain why you did what you did." Alex told her. "I'm not gonna hold it against you. At least in here I'm safe."

Piper nodded.

That's all she ever wanted. For Alex to be safe and if being back in here was her best shot at staying alive, then so be it.

They have each other in here to survive.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I miss being cozy in my bed, watching a marathon of _Scandal_while eating Chinese takeout." Alex added sarcastically.

Oh. Chinese sounded so good.

"You're not helping." Piper said irritatingly.

Alex softly chuckled.

Looking into Piper's eyes gave her an unknown purpose. It always has. Something about her was compelling from the very beginning and right now at this very moment, those green eyes of hers made her feel as though that she can be someone better once she's out of here.

Never has she's ever said this before but looking into Piper's eyes made it possible to imagine herself in a stable job. She's already lost so much of her life in this stupid prison; it wouldn't be too horrible if she gave her future outside this place a second thought.

"You know Pipes, I'm really sorry."

Piper frowned as she stared back into Alex's dark blue-green eyes.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"Everything," Alex whispered honestly as she intertwined her fingers between Piper's. "I know I've said it before but I really am sorry about everything." She said. "To begin with, for including you in my illegal affairs, for you being in here in this fucked up place, for Chicago, and a lot more. I'm sorry."

"I know." Piper offered her a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry too."

Alex sighed. "I've done some fucked up shit Pipes." She stated. "And you know that. But in between all those shitty things I've done, you've always been the best part of my life. Then and even now."

She's not one to shed tears easily but it doesn't mean that she's not human. Once in a while, she allowed herself to be vulnerable and it just so happens that Piper's the only person she allows herself to be like that around. She makes it okay to be vulnerable sometimes.

Alex guessed it was because they have history and have been through so much with each other. She guessed that's what love was all about too. Being able to feel vulnerable without being labeled as weak.

Especially in prison.

Piper gently wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes before slowly leaning into Alex. She brushed her lips against Alex's as she nuzzled her nose against her face.

She loved Larry but the way she loves Alex doesn't come close to compare.

"I love you, Alex Devonne Vause."

A chuckle escaped her lips, followed by a wide smile that stretched her cheeks.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Piper questioned. "I tell you that I love you and you laugh."

Lips parted, Alex leaned in just a little bit more and their lips melted together.

Unlike their usual, intense kisses, this time was different. Passion built at its own pace, for there was no need in rushing anything. It's was just them and it made it the most truthful moment they've ever shared with each other.

On each other's lips, they could still feel the strength of their love.

After all those years, it was still there.

When they finally pulled away for air, they just laid there. Running fingers along each other's arms, shoulders and waist.

Alex couldn't help but smile. Weirdly enough, being back in here made her feel happy.

It was way too ironic.

She pushed a stray of locks behind Piper's ears and continued to beam at her as she grazed her thumb over her moist lips.

Piper knew.

They both knew.

"We're gonna go to that beach in Cambodia when we get out of here, okay?"

Hope is good.

Piper nodded with a smile. That sounded like a plan.

"Okay."

Alex titled her chin up and they kissed again. Hands running down each other's backs, fingers twined in each other's hair, and tongues dancing.

When they brought themselves to stop, Piper rolled over to her previous position and they were spooning again. She pulled Alex's arms tightly around her and wrapped themselves together in a lock that was almost unbreakable.

The dark-haired brunette pushed Piper's hair away from her neck and placed kisses down her neck.

"I love you too, Piper Elizabeth Chapman."

888

_I hope you guys truly enjoyed it. Like I said this is my first time writing for them so reviews will be very much appreciate, so leave your thoughts and let me know. _


End file.
